Breaking News
Latest In Truthy News Georgia in the Forefront for Secession Independence Real Americans will vote a return for segregation and slavery next week State’s Rights and introduce a new “stimulus package” The United Patriotic State of Georgia. April 21, 2009 - Wikiality.com is proud to announced that the Georgia Senate threaten by a vote of 43-1 to secede seek Independence from and even disband downsize the Communist States of Mooslim America. Here is an actual excerpt: “In fact, Senate Resolution 632 did a lot more than merely threaten to end this country. It stated that under the Constitution, the only crimes the federal government could prosecute were treason, piracy and slavery… …In other words, in the infinite, almost unanimous wisdom of the Georgia Senate, Michael Vick is being imprisoned illegally, Bernie Madoff should serve no time for stealing $60 billion and the Unabomber must go free. In fact, the federal penitentiary in Atlanta should be emptied of its inmates… In other words we can finally hunt down those Somali and Zombie Pirates that have been haunting our American ships… I am looking at you Johnny Depp! News of the resolution brought cheers from radical, domestic terrorists, and ponzi schemers Real Americans that have been unfairly incarcerated by the Federal Communist government. …The resolution goes on to endorse the theory that states have the right to abridge constitutional freedoms of religion, press and speech. According to the resolution, it is up to the states to decide “how far the licentiousness of speech and of the press may be abridged.”… Finally!! We can now get rid of the liberal media once and for all! Censorship now, Censorship tomorrow, Censorship Forever!!!… excluding Wikiality.com, we are after all Real Americans and would never say anything bad about Georgia… …The resolution even endorses “nullification,” the legal concept that states have the power to “nullify” or ignore federal laws that they believe exceed the powers granted under the Constitution. That concept has a particularly nasty legacy. It helped precipitate the Civil War, and in the 1950s and early ’60s it was cited by Southern states claiming the right to ignore Supreme Court rulings ordering the end of segregation… Many men in white sheets with hoods cheered about the “good news”, better yet they started to ask if they could start bringing poor starving African children to the country so these "charitable" and "benevolent" men could give them “welfare jobs” to help the financial state of Georgia and Real Americans… oops… and of the African slaves children too… now that those pesky Federal laws are being deregulated. Finally, the resolution states that if Congress, the president or federal courts take any action that exceeds their constitutional powers, the Constitution is rendered null and void and the United States of America is officially disbanded. As an example, the resolution specifically states that if the federal government enacts “prohibitions of type or quantity of arms or ammunition,” the country is disbanded. Wikiality.com learned that the NRA has not only approved of this resolution, but they have been endorsing State Secession Rights for years! Wikiality.com will give their full support for secession Independence to the State of George, give them hell boys!! Cows Are The Real Cause to Global Warming. Vegans Ignore Threat Vegan liberals hate the planet The Inconvenient Truth of America. April 20, 2009 - Wikiality.com don’t usually buy the “liberal agenda” that Global Warming is real, but like Stephen Colbert we only accepted it because the Free Market has spoken. So Wikiality.com was shocked to learn that we found the real cause of global warming, COWS!!! Evidence suggests that cows formed an alliance with the Polar Bears to melt their polar caps so they could flood Real America!! Cows are releasing obnoxious gases into the atmosphere to destroy America. Worst, we learned a way to combat this new threat against our planet but the hippie liberal vegans and the people of PETA has refused our idea to eliminate this threat!! Wikiality.com suggested to these tree-huggers that we should eat more cows, the more we eat the better for the planet and they refused to join our cause!!! Clearly these hippies don’t want to save our planet, it was all a lie!! Nation, we suspect that there are sleeper cell agents in America helping these bovine agents. Which means if you allow your own ‘flatulence’ ‘freedom winds’ to escape the terrorists win! You must hold it indefinitely inside you; otherwise you are helping to bring Global Warming!!! Now the liberal hippies think they know how to combat Global Warming and how to “save the planet” in their own way. But I say we let the free market decide, for example America has a problem with nucular waste “glow in the dark liquid”. Now, we tried everything to solve this problem, first we tried to inter it under injun reservations, we tried giving it away to “undesirables” as a valentine present…, we even tried to sell it as toothpaste… wouldn’t be cool if your teeth could glow in the dark? Of course you will be loosing your gums. But luckily we found a solution to the problem!!! Thanks to the Glory of the Free Market and unregulated laws America has found a partner to help our problem! Taiwan is willing to take our Nuclear and Toxic Waste “junk” for a reasonable price. The idea is that Taiwan will take “our junk” and they will give it to their “undesirables” and pay them a dollar “to keep it safe”. Now, if we could just stop these “undesirables” from protesting the tossing of “the junk” in their backyard… what?… what do you mean they aren’t against the idea?… what do you mean the poor people are welcoming our Nuclear Waste and take it gladly for American Dollars?… what do you mean they are for real?… Really??? They will take our Nuclear Waste for how much??? Do they actually know that this ‘glow in the dark liquid’ could cause radioactive mutations?… They don’t care?! GREAT SEND THEM ALL OF IT! Good News! After a long and difficult negotiation we were able to convince the poor to take our… what do you mean their politicians are against the idea??? We already sent the shipment!! Never mind… looks like the hippie bear-loving liberals of Taiwan have decided to embrace the Glory of Communism… They are undermining the voice of “Real Taiwanese”! AMERICA FIGHTS BACK!!!!… in court Real Americans sue for a TRILLION DOLLAAARS!!! The Patriotic States of Real America. April 20, 2009 - Wikiality.com supports the Real Americans fighting against the communist government, specially with frivolous law suits. The Thomas More Law Center, notorious for their (epic fail) defense of the creationists in the Dover, Pennsylvania “intelligent design” trial famous for championing the Intelligence Design trial, is once again championing the cause of Real Americans. This time they are fighting the slanderous idea that Real Americans are terrorists. How absurd!!! The fact that the mooslim leader continues to neglect the safety of America against THE Real Threat like The Gays, Real America continues to be exposed to the dangers of Gay Mooslim Terrorists. Obama’s Anti-Torture Policy Anti-interrogation Policy Makes America Less Safe The Ghost of Saddam Hussein Approves New Policies The Mooslim Communist Liberal States of America. April 20, 2009 - Many Real Americans were shock to learn that America does torture… and now they are angry that Obama spoiled the surprise!! Many Real Americans agree they did not want to know about it! “Typical liberal media… as soon as Obama tells them the shocking facts, they go ahead to publish it without our consent… not all of us want to know the truth facts!! They ruined the surprise! I used to get a tingly sensation trying to figure out if we did torture or not… heck that was one of the reasons I held gaming night with my family, to try figure it out and it was fun!! Now Wednesday night is ruined… I am going to have to find a new game… Plus I don’t like these facts that we did tortured… Facts have a liberal bias, so I don’t think I trust these facts…” replied a Real American. Wikiality.com is disappointed with the mooslim administration. We are angry that the mooslim leader ruined the surprise!!! Why does he keep doing this to us?? He is ruining everything!!! First the mooslim leader accused Real Americans of being terrorists, now he spoiled one of the greatest surprises in America… Plus, there is no evidence that these so called “torture” was ever harmful to anyone. It has been suggested that these were ‘soft’ torture and ‘light’ torture… with a 50% less pain! (coming soon ‘Ultra Light’ Torture, "With less pain but with more filling!") Nation, it is a known fact that Torture does work!! Just ask McCain, he told the Vietcong everything from “Who killed Roger Rabbit?” to “Does this make me look fat?” and I can assure you answering that last one is one of the most difficult things to do in life… Nation… thanks to Obama bin partypopper, torture has become illegal, putting America at risk… which has left us to find other ways to “interrogate” certain “undesirables” and The Gays to find out more about their Gay Agenda. Obama Wants to Socialize Series of Tubes Timer Warner forced to “pleasure” truckers to survive The Communist States of Series of Tubes of Commie-America. April 20, 2009 - Wikiality.com has some terrible news. Time Warner had some excellent plans to impose excessive new fees on heavy users of its Series of Tubes services so they could afford their new yatchs, a new mansion, and their fleet of new Ferraris bring new fees so they could clean up The Series of Tubes. “Listen, the Series of Tubes are clogged with filth and other crap… think of the Series of Tubes like a buffet. Now the consumer will eat and eat and eat so much, that it will clog their arteries and when they go to take a dump they dump all of their filthy content into the Series of Tubes clogging the information highway information sewage… thus nothing can pass through… Do you understand? We just want to stop people from clogging our pipes, that’s all!” declared Timer Warner. According with Timer Warner there is no money to unclog the pipes, recent studies demonstrate that doubling the Series of Tubes capacity of a neighborhood costs an average of $6.85 a home A BILLION DOLLARS! And there is no truth that the largest cable company in Japan, sells service as fast as 160 megabits per second for $60 a month, only $5 a month more than its slower service… that’s just a socialist liberal lie!!! Nor there is truth that when AOL switched from charging by the hour to unlimited access, their business exploded... more liberal lies!!. Do not fall for the liberal lies! Everyone knows that they spew crap from their mouth to clog our Series of Tubes! The Greatest President Ever Surplus Economy is Being Raided by Communists!!! Bush ignored memo "Housing Crisis Determined to Strike in US" Nothing to see, move along… The Capitalist States of America. April 20, 2009 - Wikiality.com is brining you some terrible news. We just learned that some idiot was responsible for the housing crisis by ignoring some me… what?… who??… yikes!!! Its Obama’s fault!!! Yep, the housing crisis occurred because Obama was running for president, the idea of a black man mooslim as president scared all of our investors that no one wanted to buy a house in a country with a foreign mooslim as a leader… there is no truth that Bush ignored this problem for years, that’s a liberal lie!!! The Ultra Rich Real America is angry with Obama’s socialist policies and high taxes. Many of them feel like is time to impeach Obama and have a Real American as our new president. (actual Quote) Their anger takes many forms: There is rage at Obama for pushing to raise taxes (“The government wants me to be a slave!” says one hedge-fund analyst) Nation, this confirms my suspicion all along… Obama wants to enslave White America Real America!! That way he will create a slave economy to fund his socialist policies!! Of course it all makes sense now!!! EMERGENCY NEWS: The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Vs Socialist Medicine Socialism will grant free abortions for everyone! The Liberal States of Gaylandia. April 20, 2009 - Nation, The Greatest Maveratrix Ever needs your help to stop Kathleen Sebelius for the secretary post at the Department of Health and Human Services Department of Socialist Healthcare and Free Abortions!! Sarah Palin wants you to bully to convince the Senate Finance Committee to hold Sebelius confirmation indefinitely until she surrenders. And is working!!! Real American Republican Sen. Charles Grassley refuses to confirm her put her on hold until he finishes his sandwich… is one of those big and large ones… it can hardly fit his mouth… But Wikiality.com feels this is not going far enough… instead I have a better plan to deal with this hippie abortion-lover socialist. Instead we should tell the Senate Finance Committee to confirm her!!… Now, don’t get me wrong, I don’t want socialist medicine or free abortions but think about it! IF Sebelius gets confirmed, all Real Americans will be in an uproar!! Next thing you know we have another Tea Party protest, but this time we will focus on socialize medicine. The last Tea Party demonstration worked so well that it left the liberals scared to death!! Real America has spoken, we don’t want socialism! And we certainly we don’t want a socialist baby killer in our office, nothing good can come from it. The new uproar will clearly cause a chain reaction in which will lead Obama’s impeachment!!!! Plus by confirming Sebelius it will make Sarah Palin look more mavericky than Ever!! This event will make the Republican Party take over congress easily while the hippie bear-loving liberals run away scared, leaving their senate seats empty!! Thus Congress will have no choice but to appoint Sarah Palin as The New President of Real America!!! I am sure this is her plan all along!!! We can do it!!! Nation, call the Senate Finance Committee to confirm Sebelius as soon as possible!! Senate Finance Committee: Ph (202) 224-4515 You can also sign the petition SEIU petition to confirm Sebelius WONDERFUL NEWS!!!! The National Organization for Colbert Gets Recognition from NOM!! hippie bear-loving liberals die of disease known as “hilarity” The Patriotic States of NOM. April 18, 2009 - Wikiality.com is proud to announce that we are great supporters of the National Organization for Colbert! For years Wikiality.com has fought the insidious Gay Disease and Fever for the sanctity of heterosexual marriage. Yes, our staff has been working very hard and very long hours of the night together; sometimes we would sleep in our office sharing the same bed and blanket while keeping our bodies warm from those cold nights fearful of The Gays lurking in the dark. We typed our righteous words into our computer screens while being a washed with the light of Gay images so we could understand our enemy. Wikiality.com is watching over The Gays so you don’t have to! And we have some wonderful news!! NOM has endorsed their full support of “The National Organization for Colbert”!! NOM stands for "National Organization for Morons Marriage", it is a group made up of homophobes, racists, bigots, and morons through out the Nation Real Americans, Patriots, and Heroes that makes America safe from The Gays. These brave soldiers are protecting the sanctity of Heterosexual Marriage to keep those Gays from Gaying up America... News of NOM’s endorsement to Our Beloved Colbert has set the blogosphere on fire!! Liberal bear-loving gay hippies are in full alert now that they know Colbert will be in the forefront War on Gays!! The Gays are so scared that many of The Gays have gone wild and started to roll on the floor laughing… probably from hysteria and fear… News of this patriotic alliance has brought the full support of Real Americans! Texas Secession Independence Halted Gov Perry calls for a wambulance help The Republic of Texas The States of Texas. April 17, 2009 - Wikiality.com is sad to announce that the secession independence movement was brought to a halt by the hippie bear-loving gay democrats. According with reliable sources the liberals blackmailed harassed Gov Perry on stopping his sedition Revolutionary movement. Liberals want their precious gay marriage, their welfare, and their socialism… but when Real Americans demand segregation, anti-gay marriage, and the return of slavery State’s Rights we have gone too far! The liberals are the oppressors now, and they know it!! *EMERGENCY UPDATE: I am sadden to inform you that all talks of secession independence has been null and void, Gov Perry has commented that he will instead focus on governing Texas rather than fight the treacherous gay bear-loving liberals... Wikiality.com fears that they got him somehow... EMERGENCY NEWS: MOOSLIM LEADER TURNS AMERICA'S ARMY GAY Obama™ now has the Largest Gay Army in the world The Gayest States of Satan Gaymerica. April 17, 2009 - AMERICA! RUN FOR THE HILLS, IS THE GAY ARMY!!!!!! Wikiality.com was alarmed to learn that the mooslim leader not only took over America’s fighting forces, but now he is mandating them to turn gay!! Because of the mooslim's mandate The Gay Army can now claim a force of 140,000,000!!! (give or take a few bisexuals and trannies). I dont know about you, but I am scared, if The Gay Fever continues to grow it could claim all of America. We are not safe!!! We have no choice but to either surrender and become gay or launch a rocket to Mars and establish a heterosexual colony... someone get me NASA on the phone!! SUPER EMERGENCY NEWS: YOU MAY BE A CANADIAN!!!! Millions of Real Americans Cry in Horror!!! The Canadian States of American-Canada. Avril 17, 2009 - Wikiality.com was horrified to learn that millions of Real Americans were forcefully granted Canadian citizenship illegally without their consent… worst, because of their new found citizenship, Real Americans will be obligated to renounce their American citizenship!!! “I felt a great disturbance in Real America. As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced. I feared something terrible has happened to America,” proclaimed an Ex-Real American now a Canadian citizen. The incident is causing an uproar around the Nation. Thousands of Real Americans are worried that they could be living next to a Canadian neighbor… worst, they fear that they themselves could be Canadian! There could be Canadian citizens walking down America’s streets without knowing they are Canadian! The DHS has classified them as “Canadian Sleeper Cells”. The Depart of Homeland Security is now at Code Red and they are considering these new Canadian citizens as an invading force to take over the USA. It is still unknown as to what’s their objective, but all they can be sure is that this is just an “invasion force” to test America’s security. Nation, do not be concerned! The staff at Wikiality.com has been tested an none of us are Canadian, so we are safe, eh! Wonderful News: Hillary Clinton in the Poor House! Hillary: is hard to be a pimp The Liberal Poor House of Welfare Queens. April 17, 2009 - We may have lost the White House, and Congress… hell, we even lost a couple of Red States but I have some wonderful news!!! According with reliable sources The Clintons are bankrupt!! If there is one good thing from this whole socialist mess is that it is driving many rich liberals to the poor house! The Clintons are so poor now that Hillary was forced to sell… her body her husband’s body!! “I am so ashamed of myself… having to do something so degrading… but I have no choice but to pimp Bill so we can pay our bills… when it comes down to it, its all his fault really… Bill told me that socialism would help our financial problems so I endorsed Obama™… boy, was he wrong… It doesn’t help that he is enjoying the whole thing…” declared Welfare Queen Hillary Clinton. Nation, let this be a lesson… socialism doesn’t work! Lezbian Bear-loving Liberal Bullies Real American Senator Richard Burr (R-NC) demands apology The Gaysrael of America. April 17, 2009 - Senator Richard Burr (R-NC) is being bullied by a crazy lezbian. Wikiality.com suspects the crazy lezbo is just jealous and is attempting to forcefully gay marry him. Senator Richard Burr is a true believer of the free market and the financial industry, a true American Patriot, and a Real American Hero who would never abandon his constituents in a moment of crisis… Someone needs to tell this crazy lezbian to stop bullying Real Americans… she is just jealous because she doesn’t have a penis Liberal GOTCHA MEDIA Derailed Coleman’s Campaign Coleman demands apology The Liberal States of Gaymerica. April 17, 2009 - Wikiality.com was shocked to learn that The Liberal Media broke their promise of not to reveal a controversial scandal that businessman Nasser Kazeminy funneled him money a liberal lie; Mr. Coleman explained that the whole thing was a misunderstanding but that he could only reveal his answer after being elected. “I have a good explanation for the whole thing… which I cant reveal at the moment, but once you hear my explanation you will realize this has been a misunderstanding… I demand an apology!!” declared Norm Coleman. Shame on you liberal media, Mr. Coleman agreed to answers all your questions AFTER the election, you broke your promise of silence!! *UPDATE: Wikiality.com is shocked to learn that liberals are still harassing Senator Norm Coleman!! Someone threw eggs at his house!! Not cool man!!! Because of the attack, Norm Coleman had to be hospitalized as he is suffering a mental breakdown from the trauma... The Greatest Ex-President Ever Opens New Fat Camp Liberals proclaims Guantanamo Fat Camp violated humans rights The Patriotic United States of America. April 17, 2009 - Wikiality.com is proud to announce that The Greatest Ex-President Ever will open a Fat Camp to help America’s overweight problem. It will be endorsed by Slim Fast and Jenny Craig. “Well, since Michael Moore is fat… and fat people are liberals, I thought I can kill… one bird… no wait… two ducks… now, don’t help me, I am sure I will remember… eerrr… with one pebble… cant get fool again…” Congratulations!! And good luck on your new Fat Camp, we heard that The Greatest Ex-President Ever has experience on running facilities on subhuman conditions, at minimum capacity, and with few bare necessities an economical level. The Revolution is Sweeping the Nation!! Millions Join The Fight!! GOP plans to topple stop communist government is working The Patriotic States of America. April 17, 2009 - Wikiality.com is proud to announce that dissenting tactics “Patriotic Acts” are working to undermine the mooslim administration that is attempting to undermine Real America's democracy, shame on you!! The number of Real Americans joining the movement are growing large! Soon, Real Americans will be able to reclaim America back!! Nation, thanks to the cries of Real Americans, we saw the rise and coming of a new Real American Hero! Gov. Perry will become the First President of the Republic of Texas!! He promised to bring back State Rights, slavery, and segregation to Texas and claimed that George Wallace was right all along!!! Chuck Norris will become the First Super Awesome President of the Super Republic of Awesome Texas!! News of Chuck Norris running for President scared many liberals within the Lone Star State, such was their fear of Norris Awesome power that Wikiality.com witnessed a massive migration of liberals rushing toward liberals states like Gaylifornia, Gaysrael, and Gayqueedom of Sodomites (formerly known as New York). News of Chuck Norris becoming the new leadership of the Texas Revolution has brought delight to the Texan GOP. “This is awesome, now we can continue teabagging more than ever!! I bet Chuck Norris can even do some teabagging in the face of Obama™ without fear!!!” replied a Republican Senator. However, the Revolution was saddened to learn they lost two valuable members on The War on Socialism and on The War on Gays. First, Wikiality.com salutes the bravery of Wayne Anthony Ross on his attempt to undermine the communist government, to silent the “undesirables” on their petty complains, and for persecuting The Gays for attempting to corrupt our children… and let us not forget his brave attempt to safeguard the Alaskan Senate by illegally undermining the democratic process by enforcing the law of the land, but the liberal bear-loving democrats don’t like that sort of thing. W.A.R. you shall be missed… also we learned that Mr. Ross was later then eaten by a Polar Bear and the godless killing machine developed food poisoning… even in death he keeps fighting the good fight. And now for some really terrible news… Wikiality.com is sad to announce that one time Real Hero of the Nation has turned un-american turn-coat traitor. That traitor is Steve Schmidt, a key architect of John McCain's presidential campaign, and he has been brainwashed into The Gay lifestyle… “Is true, I am gay now and its FABULOUS!!! I am telling you this once. You are all meanies. Being Gay is not a choice and Gay Marriage is about Civil Rights… The right to have butt sex with another man and I love it!! I love it in the butt!” declared the Steve “Benedict Arnold” Schmidt. What a piece of Schmidt… We all know that being gay is a choice, and if gays would just choose to stop being gay there wouldn’t be a Civil Rights problem they would be happy. Plus only black people can claim the Civil Rights™, they have a trademark on it. Plus since America is Not Racist anymore there is not a Civil Rights problem… so you loose Gays! Steve Schmidt brings shame to all Real Americans as well as the Real Men and women in uniform that fights the Gay Terror everyday. For Shame Mr. Piece of Schmidt! This is truly a sad day for the Anti-Gay movement NOM. According with a report from NOM The Gays won’t stop corrupting our children and they will continue to undermine heterosexual marriage. Worst, evidence suggests that The Gay Disease is now spreading to Heterosexuals Bars! It is believed that IF one gay were to enter a heterosexual bar, it automatically becomes a Gay Bar!! Forcing many alcoholic loyal patrons to become gay to be able to drink beer or to be forcefully removed and find a new Heterosexual Bar… at this rate all Bars in America will become Gay Bars!!!! Wait… is just happening to Karaoke Bars?… then who cares, I hate Karaoke… Nation, the liberal day insurgency is in their last throes but their acts of desperation is only making them more dangerous. Wikiality.com learned that liberals have received additional funding to corrupt the youth of America, and the hippies are attempting to pass very extreme socialist policies to cripple America’s economy. But The Revolution continues to grow stronger! *EMERGENCY UPDATE: Steve Schmidt has now been classified as an enemy combatant, un-american bearrorist, and #1 Threat To America!! Facist Mooslim Wants Trains to be on Time Mussolini selected as railway Czar The Fascist States of America. April 16, 2009 - The mooslim leader has a new vision for America… a vision from HELL!! According with reliable sources, Obama™ is attempting to socialize America’s railway system “to make the trains go faster and on time”… you know who wanted to make the trains to run faster and on time? A fascist!! Don’t be fooled, this is the mooslism leader attempt at destroying America’s car industry!! Think about it, if trains run fast and on time, soon all Real Americans will start using… PUBLIC TRANSPORTATION!!! People will stop driving their cars and oil companies will be force to go bankrupt!! Worst, people will stop buying American cars and we will become like Europe!!!! Polar Bears Infiltrate Alaskan Senate Sarah Palin sabotage of state business deemed successful safely secure in Indiana The Real State of Alaska. April 16, 2009 - Wikiality.com was sadden to learn that Real American Hero Wayne Anthony Ross or W.A.R., was not chosen as the new Attorney General of Alaska. Instead of being able to oppress women and minorities on his new office he will have to settle with doing it from his old one. Thanks a lot Alaska, you made W.A.R. cry! The useless mooslim leader has ignored the requests from Real Alaskans of having a Real American as an Attorney General; we suspected that That One will instead appoint a Polar Bear to eat our delicious children!! Further evidence that the Obama™ administration is endangering the lives of Real Americans. While Alaska was being infiltrated by Polar Bears, Wikiality.com learned that dissenting voices have infiltrated the Texan State. Treacherous traitors like Gov Perry is aiming to become the new President of Texas! Un-american hippies bear-loving liberals are undermining the self autonomy of the Republic of Texas! Worst yet, we suspect that the mooslim leader will round up all rebels all Real American Freedom Fighters and torture them for being Real Americans. Republic of Texas Demands Secession Independence!! Gleen Beck and Rick Perry declared un-american traitors Real Heroes The Republic of Texas-Real America. April 16, 2009. - Gov. Perry announcement of sedition declaration of independence for Real Americans in Texas was received with great clamor!! Many Real Americans not only showed support to such a bold move, but many Real Americans through the country have declared a wish to move into Texas and away from The Communist States of America. “The People of Texas are proud and independent people, We are The Real Americans. The tyrannical fascist mooslim leader and his communist government has proven to be useless. What good is a big government for States like ours? We don’t need them, I say. They have no function or use for us. Texas can take care of its own and its land…” declared Gov Perry. Fascist Communist Moolslim French Leader Hunts Down Real Americans Real Americans demands their own militia to fight against mooslim terrorist to protect the peace The Fascist States of America. April 15, 2009 - The Facist Leader is already feeling the pressures of Real Americans. Thanks to the brave voices of The Tea Party. Wikiality.com has learned that the tyrant fascist leader is loosing his grip on power. Yet this fascist mooslim is not going to go down without a fight. Nation, the fascist mooslim is rounding up all Real Americans around the country and they are being sent to either to FEMA concentration camps or to Guantanamo to please Obama’s mooslim masters. Without a doubt, the Tea Party protest against taxation on The Ultra Rich Real Americans has provoked That One to show his true colors. Clearly demonstrating that our protest are working extremely well against the mooslim leader. Wikiality.com was able to obtain evidence from a reputable source that Obama™ is spying on all Real Americans to find dissention among the American public. How disgusting and shameful!! The Greatest Ex-President Ever would never have done something like this… at least not on conservatives, we are after all Real Americans and he can trust us. We are winning The War on Socialism, keep the good fight and never give up… Brave Group of Americans Fights Back the Gay Terror Gay Sleeper Cells infiltrate America’s school children The Patriotic States of White America. April 15, 2009 - Wikiality.com has just recently learned that a new anti-gay group has been formed to fight back a new insidious disease plaguing America's children. Gay Sleeper Cells!! The Brave men and women of the Illinois Family Institute or NAMBLA has been fighting the insidious gay disease for years. But this is not just your average sleeper cell, according with Illinois Family Institute or NAMBLA, these gay sleeper cells have infiltrated our schools to brainwash our children into the gay lifestyle. “them gays are trying to turn me children queer, is time to kill STOP these gays, maybe hold up a lynching MEETING and hang them to the tallest tree! ASK THEM NICELY TO LEAVE AMERICA”, replied a man in a white hood. Real Christians around the country have joined with the Illinois Family Institute in the fights against The Gays AND to protect our children against insidious liberal teachings. The Northwest Valley Baptist Church released an aw inspiriting ad asking all Real Christians to join the fight against the gay disease. Nation, you can phone the Illinois Family Institute at (708) 781-9328 and let them know how you feel about bullying little kids hunting down The Gays until are driven to the point of suicide leaving America, and how heroic and brave were the bullies little Americans in fighting the insidious gay disease. You can also contact The Northwest Valley Baptist Church at (623)-581-3115 and ask them why they want to encourage the bullying and suicides of LGBT youth if they have enough white hoods to distribute to the rest of us Real Christians. EMERGENCY NEWS: LIBERALS JUDGES TRYING TO UNDERMINE MINNESOTA'S DEMOCRACY!!! Greedy joo Al Franken demands Norm Coleman to pay his attorney fees The Un-american States of Un-america. April 15, 2009 - Wikiality.com was shock to learn that the liberal bear-loving democrats are using underhanded tactics to stop Norm Coleman from becoming the Senator of Minnesota. Liberals stop this nonsense already, Mr. Coleman won the election! Mr. Coleman deserves a recount Mr. Coleman deserves a fair election!! According with sources, hippie bear-loving liberals are blackmailing and extorting money from poor Norm Coleman, money that Coleman needs to win this election. We suspect that the liberals will use the money to buy more drugs, hookers, and alcohol. EMERGENCY NEWS: FEMINAZISM ON THE RISE Large group of lesbians are kidnapping our children to brainwash them into the Gay lifestyle The Hotmosexual States of Sappho. April 15, 2009 - America was shocked to learn that there is a new rise of Feminazis through out the world. Yet then again, Wikiality.com is not surprised at all of the new “Gay Surge”. Wikiality.com has been documenting the recent trend of The Gay Fever swiping America with devastating consequences. “I blame The Gay Marriage. Now that two men or two women can get gay married, the women have decided they wanted more power…” declared a Real American. “Soon we will have a large group of women marching down the streets demanding more abortions and more rights to themselves, while emasculating Real American men…” The War on Feminazis and Lesbians has proven to be more difficult to handle for many Real Americans. Wikiality.com has evidence that these hotmosexuals were able to infiltrate the GOP, wreaking havoc in an attempt to undermine democracy. “You tell me how am I suppose to fight against two beautiful women making out with each other! I was never trained for this!” declared a Republican Senator, for security concerns we are keeping the name of the senator anonymous, instead we will address him by his series of tubes username Hot4lezbians. Senator Hot4lezbians is a regular in youtube, hunting down videos of lesbians so he can understand The Enemy. The senator has told us is not an easy job, and it requires his full attention. The senator admits he has also bough a large series of dvds that lesbians use as recruiting tools to entice women into the lesbian lifestyle. Senator Hot4lezbians, Wikiality.com salutes you for your bravery and courage, keep watching those lesbians for us… and I wouldn’t mind to volunteer in his battle against these lesbians… But the Battle against the Feminazis is loosing momentum in some places, including the shores of Jamaica. While Real Americans have done a great job in stopping the spread of the Gay Disease between two men, they have failed to impose strict laws against lesbians. Worst, Jamaicans are encouraging women to have sex with each other! Even worst, Wikiality.com believes the Jamaican government may impose a compulsory law in which women MUST have sex with each other and let the guy watch… actually that doesn’t sound bad But Wikiality.com is willing to do the sacrifice and allow such laws to pass as long as they don’t gay marry each other… The GOP is demanding the mooslim president to do something about The Gay Problem or suffer the wrath of the Republican Party. SHOCKING NEWS: ATHEISM CAUSED HOLOCAUST!! Aryan Nation demands apology The Christian Reich of Germany. April 15, 2009 - The Holy Bishop of Germany, Bishop Mixa, has declared that joos are NOT the cause of all the worlds wars… sorry joos… Instead is the Atheists who are the cause of all the world wars!!! “Ze Nazis were godless nonbelievers and ber-loverz. Zei liberals politiks destroy the joos and destroy ze fatherland. Ve must exterminate ze atheists before zey destroy us. I propose ze establishment of a “detenzion campz” to detain ze godless traitors” declared Bishop Mixa to a crow of congregants during Easter. Believers in America has taken heart to the message to fight in The War on Atheism, and large militia groups have been formed "to hunt down" the godless Atheists before they can take over our government. One Brave Real Hero, Alan Pettet, has declared that his town is full of joos godless Atheists, yet the government has done nothing to stop their resent surge of their numbers. NASA SUCCUMBS TO PRESSURE!! DEMOCRACY WINS!! Alien Overlords wants to jump on COLBERT The Patriotic States of Colbertica. April 15, 2009 - Wikiality.com has learned recently that NASA has finally relented to the demands of legions of loyal fans and admirers of Our Beloved Colbert. To avoid a possible riot or the outbreak of an uprising, NASA tried to reach a compromise with Our Beloved Stephen Colbert. Even thought Wikiality.com does not have its own Ion Cannon cool satellite named after Stephen Colbert (instead they went with the sissified name "Tranquility", it only made it to 8th place! Further proof demonstrating that "Affirmative Action" is destroying Democracy), we are glad to hear that instead we can toss our bodies on COLBERT, get sweaty and stinky with COLBERT, and get a mean work out from COLBERT (Combined Operational Load Bearing External Resistance Treadmill). Nation, we are getting a new State of the Art Treadmill!!! That better be an expensive, over budget, and overblown Treadmill from a shady Contractor NASA! We only want the Best! PLUS we heard from reliable sources that the COLBERT not only will power up the station, but it may have the power to power up America with the power of a thousand suns!! Nation, the COLBERT can solve the energy crisis!! Gov Perry Demands Secession of Texas Backs Resolution Affirming Texas Sovereignty Under 10th Amendment Obama™ demands Federal money back The Republic of Texas. April 14, 2009 - The Republic of Texas will pass a new resolution demanding independence from The United Communist States of Neo-Russia-America. Governor Perry has applaud the resolution of Real Americans willing to sacrifice anything, including bailouts the free money that was promised to them Federal funding the blood money from the liberal hippie bear-loving democrats that they got from selling babies in the black market. Gov. Perry called the large spending of “blood money” irresponsible. Gov. Perry gave an outstanding speech against the communist government (this is his actual speech): I believe the federal government has become oppressive. It’s become oppressive in its size, its intrusion in the lives of its citizens, and its interference with the affaris of our state. Texans need to ask themselves a question. Do they side with those in Washington who are pursuing this unprecendented expansion of power, or do they believe in individual rights and responsibilities laid down in our foundational documents. Where’re you gonna’ stand? With an ever-growing Washington bureaucracy, or are you going to stand with the people of this state who understand the importance of state’s rights. Texans need to stand up. They need to be heard, because the state of affairs that we find ourselves in cannot continue indefinitely... ...We think it’s time to draw the line in the sand and tell Washington that no longer are we going to accept their oppressive hand in the state of Texas. That’s what this press conference, that’s what these Texans are standing up for. There is a point in time where you stand up and say enough is enough, and I think Americans, and Texans especially have reached that point. Tea Party Declared a Success!! Dick Armey: The Tea Party is the only true voice of The Ultra Rich Real America, but in now way I am affiliated with it… that’s absurd. The Ultra Richs Sates of Ultra Rich America The United States of Real America. April 14, 2009 - Large crowds of Real Americans were gathered in the socialist capital, protesting the new waves of taxes that was being introduced by the liberal communist Congress. The Tea Party has proven to be a successful movement against The War on Socialism, and it has already become popular among Real Americans. Nation, The Tea Party is a brave grassroots movement founded by The Ultra Rich to topple the Obama administration Real Americans who are concerned that America is turning Red! These brave volunteers on The War on Socialism are sacrificing everything to save America. These brave heroes know that the mooslim communist frenchy leader will have them arrested, sent to jail, or worst… force them to surrender all their wealth as punishment but that has not stop the movement on gaining momentum. The Tea Party is already teabagging many members of Congress and many of these un-americans cowards are already running for the hill!! Nation, we did it! We are close of toppling the mooslim tyrant and restoring America to self serve the interests of the Ultra Rich forever!! the proper powers that makes this country great! Nation, soon all of us will be declared enemy combatants Real Heroes and the hippie bear-loving liberals will have no other choice but to surrender!!… …now if for some reason DHS calls… tell them that I am not here… The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Nominates Real American Hero as New Attorney General “gay un-american dissidents who objects to the nomination will be shot to death sent to jail declared enemy combatant asked to leave America”, declares future Attorney General The Patriotic States of Alaska. America. April 14, 2009 - Nation, we live in dangerous times. There was a time when Real Americans prayed to the same God, lived their lives as a heterosexual married couple and there were no gays, black people undesirables, foreigners, poor people or liberals in America. In essence America was pure, innocent, and Real American. But those days are over, now the gays and liberals are rounding up Real Americans to be sent to concentration camps. Mandatory Gay Marriage laws are continued to be introduced to new states each day… Atheism is being taught in our schools and our Christian Nation is abandoning God… Nation… We are risking the danger of loosing our American soul in hell forever!! In this trouble times, the people cry for a hero, a hero who can protect us against the evil of liberalism, and the unnatural godless increase of gay marriage run amok, we need a hero to protect us against foreigners who are stealing our jobs, and against the Ultra Rich the Welfare Queens who are stealing the tax payer’s money. Nation, such hero has been found, and his name is Wayne Anthony Ross!! Now, the liberal bear-loving liberals are in an uproar with The Greatest Maveratrix Ever’s decision. According with the gay liberals, Mr. Ross is a well-known racist, homophobe, and sexists. Even half of Alaska thinks he is nuts. I don’t see the problem since those are the necessary credential to join the GOP. Mr. Ross is a Real American Hero and they hate him for that. Mr. Wayne Anthony Ross is clearly a Real American Hero, not only does he promised to protect us from gay marriage but to also keep it “pure” for all Real Americans. “Is time for the White American Race to protect the sanctity of Marriage. First of all, I am tired of these “feminists” complaining that my idea of legalizing rape is absurd! If a guy can’t rape his wife…who’s he gonna rape?” and “There wouldn’t be an issue with domestic violence if women would learn to keep their mouths shut. (actuall quote)” of protecting heterosexual marriage is endangering actual marriage”, declared Real True American Hero who is non-racist, non-sexist, non-advocate of Rape Mr. Wayne Anthony Ross. When asked how is he going to maintain the purity of marriage, Mr. Ross explained, “First we will kill chase out the gays; once The Gay Problem is solved, then we will solve the n*gg#r problem “undesirables” problem. I am proposing to Alaska to outlaw interracial marriage marriages between ‘undesirables’ so we can maintain the purity of the white American Race. After all, marriage is between a white man and a white submissive woman. It’s time to bring back God into our lives and into the government and pass moral laws according with the Bible to stop these sexual deviants, America demands it!!” Such Brave words, if Alaska doesn’t chose Mr. Ross as the new Attorney General, then there must be something wrong with Alaska. I would like to add that Mr. Ross is thinking of demanding the Alaskan senate to pass a law on how to solve the recent increase of gay marriage around America. Now the bear-loving liberals call his idea overly radical and dangerous… figures… Mr. Ross says this is the final solution only solution to the problem… Mr. Ross said that his idea was inspired by a story he read in the newspaper… EMERGENCY NEWS: AL FRANKEN ELECTED AS SECRETARIAT OF THE CPSU CENTRAL COMMITTEE!! GOP: Is official, we are communist now. Democracy is dead… The Communist States of America. April 13, 2009 - Nation, I have some sad news today. As you probably heard Al Franken is now the new Senator of Minnesota, which has now been declared the most liberal hell hole in America. “Gosh darn, what has happened to fair and valance elections? I bet that this election was sullied by liberal lies, propaganda, and deception… Doncha know? I bet these “liberal” judges succumbed to the pressures of the mooslim socialist leader. Gosh darn it, I demand a recount!!! I demand new fair elections!!! The election on Minnesota was “tinted” by gosh darn liberal smears and lies! Just like the election in Alaska!!” declared The Greatest Maveratrix Ever Sarah Palin, after hearing the shocking scandal. “Gosh darn, this is just like when Ted Stevens was smeared by the liberal media demanding his resignation, which I never supported… THOSE ARE LIBERAL LIES, STOP IT YOU GOTCHA JOURNALISM!! Nation, without a doubt this is a liberal conspiracy!! ...seriously Minnesota... Al Franken??? *UPDATE: WE ARE SAVE!!! Thanks to The Baby Jesus, God has ruled that Minnesota's election was un-american and illegal!! Un-American News: American Colonies Go Nuts for Tea Colonials demand more “teabagging” The Glorious British Empire. April 13, 2009 - News that the American colonies are in an uproar and close to toppling their colonial regime were welcomed with cheers in Parliament. But they were also shocked to learn they were tossing good tea into their harbor. “Clearly the American colonies are unable to govern themselves. Is time to stop this ridiculous rebellion once and for all! We must bring and end to this "American Revolution". We cannot forget King Georges III “Proclamation of Rebellion”. I suggest to all our members of Parliament to pass a resolution to retake back our rightful colonies and restore the power of the British Crown to such uncivilized lands,” declared Prime Minister Gordon Brown. “We shall restore the dignity of the office of politics and governance, with our superior system of government. The simple masses of peasants have proven to be nothing but rude mean thugs, bringing nothing but disgrace to their office of government” Many loyal subjects of the Crown were concerned to the news that good tea was being wasted into the ocean. “My God, clearly these “Americans” are nothing but uncivilized brutes. How were they able to become a superpower is a mystery to me.” declared a loyal British citizen before being arrested for spreading false propaganda. Thanks to our loyal subjects, MI6 was able to infiltrate these dissidents to learn how are they going to topple their unrecognized government. If successful they are hoping to replace the government with a provisional government and appoint a governor-general to oversee the function of governance. The Royal Navy suspects that the American Navy has been recently weakened by Barbary Pirates in their resent skirmish. With their weakened navy, it should be easy to launch an invasion to retake the lost British Colonies. Mooslim Communist French Leader Declares April 15 “Communist Day” All Ultra Rich Americans must surrender all their wealth that day or else The Socialist Communist States of Communist America - The Tea Party’s protest against taxation on the rich on Real Americans around the Nation has proven to be successful. “We are clearly winning The War on Taxation. I am sick and tired of the poor and welfare queens undermining capitalism and the free market. I am tired of no one representing the interest of The Ultra Rich Real Americans. Is time for Real Americans to have a voice in Congress!!” shouted Dick Armey, the leader of the Tea Party. Then Dick Armey demanded more teabagging from his supporters. The GOP and other Republican minority Majority has shown full support for the Tea Party and the complete restoration and return of free markets in America. The Glorious Chairman of the Republican Party, Rush Limbaugh, gave an outstanding speech to a crowd of Angry Rich White Americans. The Glorious Chairman of the Republican Party declared that they were close on restoring America back to The Real Party of America. And gave a clear warning that socialist healthcare could destroy the healthcare industry forever. “The Socialist Leader wants to reform healthcare… sure he can reform… in hell!! If he believes in hell!” For those who aren’t aware, the GOP learned that the liberal hippie bear-loving democrats are attempting to push a socialist health care bill that will mandate that only Atheists can receive medical treatment… or at least those who think that God “may” exist (they had to compromise with their pagan constituents). Agnostics pick a side! We are at war!! The War on Socialism has proven to be difficult but not unwinnable. As radical socialist agents continue to reign turmoil into the free market, there is a glimmer of hope. Real Capitalist corporations like Goldman Sachs are at the forefront on The War on Socialism and they have proven successful against socialist dissidents. “Just yesterday we captured a socialist rebel that was trying to undermine the freedoms of the free market. We cannot allow vermins like socialism and communism to continue to exercise liberal policies like free speech hate speech to distribute their socialist propaganda. We demand that Entrepreneurial Business have total control of the series of tubes, that way we can better police and monitor these socialist anarchists” Wikiality.com tried to contact the socialist anarchist and he tried to convince us that the issue was about free speech and economic fairness in the free market but he refused to have an interview with us. If anyone is interested in helping in shutting down the socialist blog. Do not go to goldmansachs666.com, I repeat, DO not GO there… otherwise you will be helping the enemy… and you do not want to help those socialist pinko commie hippies… or do you? However, not everything is good news. Sadly, Wikiality.com learned recently that the communist mooslim frenchy leader of Communist America has pledge his allegiance to Communist Cuba. The Communist Leader Raul Fidel Castro has welcomed the news of Obama™’s surrender and the recognition that communism is superior to “inferior” Capitalism. The GOP is in an uproar and is demanding an investigation and the impeachment of the mooslim socialist cheese-eating-surrender-monkey, but has proven difficult ever since Rahmbo eviscerated anti-communist agents that tried to arrest the mooslim leader. “Clearly the liberal gay friendly White House has shown more preference toward the gay bear-loving liberals than toward us Real Conservative Republican Americans,” objected a Republican Senator. “The preferential treatment is destroying this country, Obama™ lied about being more bipartisan, clearly this is evidence of tyranny! The White House, tired of being hounded by angry Republicans, has announced that they got a new ferocious guard dog to keep Republicans from approaching the president that keeps bothering him with their “petty” concerns. The White House also announced that Obama™ is schedule to give another anti-american speech, followed by an anti-semitic speech in the following days. Wikiality.com suspects the mooslim socialist frenchy leader is trying to win the mooslim and the racist vote for the 2012 election, well he got half my vote. True American Hero Captain Liberated from Somalia Gay Butt-pirates Gay Cruise schedule to arrive Somalia next week The Gay Queedom of Somalia, Gayghanistan. April 13, 2009 - America was relieved to learn that Real American Hero, Richard Phillips, was rescued from Gay Butt-pirates during the Holy Feast of Our Lord and the True Religion of America. The Holy Father of the True Church, James Dobson, declared it a miracle and further evidence that The Gays are loosing The War on Homosexuality. “These Somali Gay Butt-pirates are the enemies of the Free market and the global economy! Not only that! Now they are abducting Real Americans so they can raep them and have gay butt sex and then gay marry them for the tax credit!” declared a wikiality.com wiki-reporter Mutopis. “What have we done to these gay pirates to deserve something like this? NOTHING!!… No really, we did nothing to stop the dumping toxic nuclear waste that sickened their general population and they will feel the toxic mutating effects for countless of generations, or the illegal overfishing of their waters from our European and other Capitalist friends that caused a terrible famine and forever destroying their livelihood… after all it was clearly just business and it kept our Ultra Rich friends very happy. So it was a win-win situation. We raep their oceans, screwed their people, and made a profit at the expense of their suffering, and they got free toxic waste to play with, plus now their waters are free from those pesky fishes and other flora and fauna that was polluting their drinking water… Somalia is a hell hole ever since their hippie bear-loving liberal government collapsed, they failed to embrace Real Capitalism and Real Democracy to save their government… Clearly they are just a bunch of gay socialist who just want to redistribute their ill gotten loot among other Gay Butt-pirates so they can then open a gay tourist resort!” President of NOM, Maggie Gallagher, was exalted to learn that three Gay Butt-pirates were shot and were send back to hell. “Our movement is growing and is still strong. We are thinking of adding Gay Butt-pirates into our list of homophobias anti-gay agenda. The 2M4M is growing and will not stop there, it will continue to expand, thick our members and erect a new monument to our movement. 2 M4M FOREVER!” yelled the Hitlerina President of NOM, “This is the time to preserve the sanctity of marriage. The Gays do not have the same moral values than us Real Christians Americans!” According with anti-gay authorities, the infestation known as The Gay Fever wont be dispelling anytime soon. ATF forces just launched a raid yesterday, in which they discovered pornographic materials and other adult contents that were leaning on The Gay Side for distribution nationwide. The Gay Pr0n was being sold over the series of tubes and was being peddled to children and teenagers as an attempt to brainwash them into The Gay ideology. The ATF has already burned the books and other adult materials in a bonfire, then they roasted some marshmallows and singed kumbaya. “This is a great victory for Real Americans and all Heterosexual couples in the world,” declared ATF chief, Marshall Homophobic III. “You know at first I was worried that we were loosing the War on The Gays. Worst was knowing that our new boss was a darkie liberal gay mooslim, but clearly our defeat was overblo…” then he was interrupted by another ATF agent. It was at this point that the ATF chief started to rage with fury, yelling obscene words and screaming “What do you mean it was all a mistake???” “A glitch?? What computer glitch??” “Who the hell they think they are???” And “What do you mean this raid is unconstitutional???” It was at this point that the ATF chief and his agents started to run back to their vans; clearly a True American Hero. Wikiality.com salutes the brave men and women in uniform for keeping our American waters safe and hunting down those Somali Gay Butt-pirates. However, the Pentagon is concerned that they still haven’t hunted down and captured the Gayest Butt-pirate of them all. The infamous, flamboyant, and albino gay pirate Moby Dick. Sources tell us that the gay pirate Moby Dick has released a new anti-american video, in which he stated that he hasn’t given up on the idea of kidnapping more American sailors and turn them into the gay lifestyle. “We warned you… don’t make me gay it up as it is!!” The mooslim communist leader had nothing to say to the fact that he failed to secure international waters to maintain the safety of our Real American sailors. Demonstrating that he is “soft” on Gay Butt-pirates and putting the rest of America in danger. OBAMA™ ICE CREAM HITS THE STORES!! America loves to lick Obama™ Nation, I apologize for the liberal pro-obama advertising, but the recent recession has left Wikiality.com cash strapped. Plus the ice cream tastes good! And they said Ruskies will never learn the value of capitalism... Crazy Knut Fan Gets Eaten German Chancellor Legalizes Bestiality Marriage with Polar Bears Großdeutsches Reich. April 11, 2009 - Celebrity Polar Bear Knut was today the victim of sexual harassment. According with Berlin authorities, during the morning of Saturday a craze female fan jumped into the Polar Bear enclosure and she tried to sexually raep Mr. Knut. The approach of a "crazed" female human scared many of the Polar Bear inhabitants. “That was a scary moment! What kind of crazy person jumps into a dean of Polar Bears just to sexually raep us??? That woman is crazy I am telling you! No sane person would jump into a dean of BEARS!! BEARS!! Get it?? We are Godless Killing Machines people!! What part of that you do not understand?? SHE IS CRAZY!” shouted Mr. Knut, he was then later hospitalized as he had a mental breakdown. Doctors claimed that the Polar Bear was suffering from sexual trauma. Wikiality.com fears that the resent events of “Gay Marriage” in America has suddenly driven the Germans to become jealous. Realizing that they wanted to become more “Liberal” than America, the Chancellor of Germany is now encouraging the act of Bestiality within her country. As a result Sexual Assault within zoos and pet shops has increased 50% in just one day. As Wikiality.com feared, Gay Marriage has become the slippery slope toward the legalization of Bestiality. “Ve Germans love de bers. Zo to surpass America, ve must encourage animal-love-making to demonztrate to ze werld that Germany iz de most liberal nazion on Earth” proclaimed Angela Merkel, Chancellor of Germany and Bestiality/Bear lover Bear Watch Authorities and the GOP proclaimed that the resent legalization of Bear Marriage is a disturbing event that could put Real Americans in peril. If such a trend were to become popular in America, it is suspected that it could lead to a premature “Bear Uprising” that could encourage all of America to adopt Bears as our new Overlords, putting our Chinese Overlords in a difficult position. However, the usurpation of power at the hands of Bears is not the most disturbing of news. According with a resent study by Bear Watch, the resent trend of sexually assaulting “cuddly” bears not only encourages our defenseless yet impressionable children to become bear-lovers, but it perpetuates the myth that bears are “cuddling” and “harmless” creatures. It is suspected that the myth of “harmless” bears is putting a lot of Real Americans, who had been deceived by the liberal lies, at risk to their own peril. America’s Pastor Replaced With a Gay Look-alike GOP suspects aliens from outer space as culprits The Gay States of Gaysrael. April 11, 2009 - Wikiality.com was shocked to learn that long time homophobe, gay-basher, and true Christian, evangelical leader Warren Weaver, has chosen to live the gay lifestyle and he finds it “Fabulous”. As we feared, many Real Americans are starting to catch The Gay Disease or as we call it “The Hot Gay Fever”. “Yes, is true. I have chosen to be Gay. And I love it!!”, proclaim ex-christian Warren Weaver. “When I went to Obama’s inauguration, I looked into Obama’s eyes and I knew deep down that I was gay… plus that dark, tall, black man is sooo dreamy!” Yes, America. Warren Waver not only caught The Gay Fever, he also caught the Obama™ Fever. As we feared the liberals are pushing forward their gay agenda to turn all of us gay. And if no Real American is safe, then who is it? “This is terrible! This is worst than the Black Plague! You know, the plague that turned white people into black people? Where do you think black people come from?” proclaim a Christian scientist from one of our finest religious universities well known to teach ‘Creationism’. “At this rate, I fear that The Gay Disease will expand all of America in less than a week… if this keeps up all of us will Gay marry someone…” Real Christians across America are fighting back against The Gay disease. According with marriage expert, gayologist, and president of NOM, Maggie Gallagher, she has found a solution to The Gay Problem. “We found that the only way for one to be immunize against The Gay Disease is to commit oneself into a heterosexual marriage. We have already set up a website, 2 M4M, and we have already received millions of pledges to get married… oddly enough many of the women have very masculine names…”, stated President of NOM, Maggie Gallagher as she ate a fishstick. PETA Virus Overtakes Series of Tubes America’s Gamers Starts Nerd Riot of 2009 The Gamer States of America. April 11, 2009 - Nation, the video game world is in trouble and the liberals are trying to destroy it!... I know what you are thinking. Why are you defending the nerdinista gamers? I know, I am no fan of gamers or The Video Games. But I feel like I must remind you that the video game industry is keeping America’s economy afloat. Which is why I am keeping my patriotic duty of playing video games, just yesterday I invaded a small village and plundered them of their gold so it could be infused back into the virtual economy… we are suffering from own virtual financial crisis… I knew I should never have trusted JoogoblinMerdoff666, those returns were too good to be true! But I have some disturbing news, not even in the virtual world we Real Americans and Real Gamers are safe from the insidious disease known as liberalism. I just learned that the liberal pro-bestiality group PETA has invaded the virtual world to spread their liberal propaganda! Whats next? “Save the Orcs”, “Say no to Dragonscale”, “Trolls are people Too”? PETA, leave my video games alone! It is the only place that I could go into a murderous rampage on a nationwide scale mass murder without going to jail… Our fantasyland has no room for liberal and socialist agendas… which reminds me, Japan has this crazy idea on how to save their economy… but since Japan is our ally in The War on Terror, we should support and help our Asian friends by buying their junk. I just made my patriotic duy, I just bought a whole lot of sets of hentai pr0n!! Liberal Welfare Queens Demand more Free Money Socialist Mooslim French Leader demands a bonus after doing “a heck of job” The United State of Neo-France. April 11, 2009 - Large crowds of Real Americans were seeing protesting in the New Gay Islamofacist Capital, which recently has been renamed “SAN WASHINGFRANCISCO”. Real Americans, now turned protesters, are protesting the recent tax increase on the wealthy Entrepreneurial Americans. However, insidious gay liberals did not only learned of this patriotic protest against taxes, they tried to sabotage the protest by creating a “scam” group to derail any attempts to stop the taxing epidemic. The group known as “A New Leap Forward” is well known for strongly disagrees with the Obama banking policy strongly agreeing with the Obama™ socialist policies. According with reliable sources, the liberal policy of giving away taxpayer free money to banks and bankers as bonuses have proven to be a blunder. “I am sorry to say, but there is no evidence that our banking system is failing, this just another liberal lie. Instead the Obama™ administration is giving away free money to the rich to socialist welfare queens” proclaimed a Real American that was participating with a large group of other Real Americans in a passionate teabagging in front of the White House. Wikiality.com agrees with the concession of many Real Americans, that there is no economic crisis, even the GOP agrees with the opinions of Real Americans of the Myth of such economic crisis. “Me and my fellow Republicans went yesterday to buy a new super yatch, and the store was packed… on a Saturday!” claimed Mr. Steele. The Tea Party will demand congress the abolition of taxes on the rich, stop the banning of gun sales the cutting the funding of military defense, and to prevent the brainwashing of America’s children to be indoctrinated into liberal socialism. Gay Liberal Anarchy Overtakes America Communist Frenchy Mooslim Leader tells crowd to eat Socialist Cake The Communist French States of Franco-America. April 11, 2009 - Nation, we live in dangerous times. And like always the mooslim French leader continues to ignore the dangers of socialism and communism and islamofacism… because he likes those things… Wikiality.com knows that we are facing difficult times, yet we cannot allow social hierarchy to break down. I already have evidence that we are witnessing the erosion of America. First we have un-american foreigners breaking traffic laws that are encouraging Real Americans to do the same, the liberal media continues to undermine our brave soldiers with lies and deception, Christian oppressor are being persecuted freedom of religion is being oppressed nationwide, Welfare Queens are robbing the hard earned money of Real Americans, French socialist healthcare is here to stay (and we have evidence that a lesbian will run the whole problem… I mean “program”, how do we know she is a lesbian?… well… she is waaaay to friendly with them socialist feminists), and finally the most shocking of news… CONGRESS HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY THE GAYS! Nation… all of our congressmen and the ladies and pages that service them are gay now! But don’t worry, the GOP has escaped from the clutches of this insidious disease… there is no such thing as a gay republican… that just another liberal lie. Wikiality.com was unfortunate to witness the progression of this insidious disease; it has already affected Real Americans and have turned them gays!! Worst, we have information that the Real Brave Men and women in our military have been turned gay too! Now the gay hippie bear-loving liberals will tell you lies like “there always have been gays in the military, this is not a disease…” yeah right, nice try. Everyone knows that Real Men are not gay, and the military is only made up of Real Men! Real Men who embraces his fellow men in the heat of a hard, long, and painful battle, Real Men who will share the warm body heat of other Real Men to keep them warm during the long, lonely, and hard winter of their lives, Real Soldiers sweat Real Men’s sweat when they work out during long, difficult, and arduous training with other sweaty and muscular Real Men, and sometimes they throw themselves into the arm of the enemy who are bend into thrusting their long sharp blades against other Real Men knowing well that the enemy seems to be carrying a big large gun… Hell, they even go with large groups of other Real Men into the forest/jungle/desert doing Real Men’s work and to never be heard of for weeks… there are no Gays in the military, how dare them! Nation… I have to confess to you now… I fear for my life… I just learned that The Gays took over my state. The Gays now have full control of the Colorado’s government! And now The Gays are passing laws to make gay marriage mandatory or else! Help!! They are forcing me to gay marry my neighbor!!… but I don’t mind seen those married lesbian couples down the street getting hot and bothered with each other in their honey moon just to make sure they are doing it right ---- Breaking News Archive